trekcreativefandomcom-20200214-history
Trantorian Empire
Created by: Garry Stahl with a nod to Isaac Asimov Number of Members: Billions and Billions over 100 billion at least. Game Role: Serious rival for the hearts and minds. World Role: A major Galactic Empire. Relative Influence: Huge. With territories at least as large as the current Federation and a much more militarized Starfleet. Public or Secret?: Public Publicly Stated Goal: Welcome to the Trantorian Empire. Relative Wealth: Equivalent of Federation Space. Group advantages: Hey, Major Empire here. big strong ships and lots of them, heartless Imperial functionaries and lots of them. Special Abilities: Few if any official scruples. The ends do justify the means. Nothing succeeds like success and the remainder can be brushed under the rug or sold as slaves. Group disadvantages: A tendency to over look the fire ants underfoot. They are a big empire with a vast over view. A situation can get seriously out of hand locally before they notice. Something like the Curious Minnow could run the length and breadth of the Empire and never get noticed. Those who favor them: Themselves, And once they meet you so will you. Area of Operation: Coreward and Antispinward of the Federation. Trantor itself is about 1200 light years from Earth. Headquarters Location: Trantor the city planet. 10 worlds are farmed to keep Trantor in food. There is no spot on Trantor that is not built up. Public Face: Friendly Implacable Empire. Nature of Members Multiracial make up. Most are rubber forehead humanoids with a smattering of furries and bug people for flavor. *!zzr -- Insectoid species. Seekers of truth and beauty *Anglish -- Humanoid, the dominate race. *Aslan -- Felianoid speices to the coreward, they control a large area. *Iwak -- Humaniods, not really in the Empire, but controlled by it. *Kinar -- Bovinoids found on the rimward border. *Tinten -- Doglike species found along the rimward border. Organization Absolute Monarchy, Bureaucracy, Military. The Trantorian Empire is technically a true meritocracy. Anyone with the stomach to fight their way up the chain of power could be Emperor. In practice no one other than an Angleish person, and male at that has managed the feat. Society is stratified by money rather than race. It is a true application n of the golden rule. "He that has the gold makes the rules". The down side is that the richer you get the more attention you will attract from the current batch jealous of their power. This is a society where individuals can and do own entire planets and in practice the populations of those planets. It is possible to have a fortune to rival Bill Gates and not attract attention from the larger players. Society can be broken down into several strata. *'Imperial Circle:'The Emperor and his cronies. This would include family and anyone with a serious chance of becoming the next Emperor. The politics at this level is deadly in the literal sense. Poison detectors and bodyguards are a must. Due to the amount of protection you need just to stay alive detachment from anything but the broadest view is assured. While the Emperor rules, he usually is mostly in the dark about what he rules. It is often in his cronies' best interest for keep him that way. The end result is that Imperial policy will thrash from extreme to extreme damaging anything real it encounters. *'First Peers:' These are the people that own planets. In some cases several planets. They also own and fund large parts of the Trantorian Navy. As a result when the Emperor does something they consider stupid they tend to turn his own Navy on him. One can reasonably depend on a civil war at least once a generation or so. Outside of absolute and unquestioned power it makes you wonder why anyone wants the job. An intelligent First Peer tends his holdings and court, sees that his portion of the Navy is loyal, and stays out of Imperial Politics as much as possible. This will give him a reasonable chance of living to a ripe old age and dying a natural death. *'Second Peers:' These will be the power brokers on a planetary level, under First Peers. Each unit will be a smaller and possibly just as savage version of the Imperial Court. The last depending on the nature of the First Peer controlling the court. Second Peers are the people we recognized as having power. Merchant princes, ethnic leaders, industry giants and so forth. Slightly more imaginable unimaginable wealth. These people can keep their noses out of politics on the large scale and have fewer worries. Most do. Ninety percent of the wealth in the Empire rests with less than one percent of the population. "Imperial Citizens: While the average citizen has no political power to speak of, they do enjoy a high standard of living, the equivalent of a fair contributor to society in the UFP or even better. Citizens also get a first class education. And they get this for simply being alive. The primary responsibility of the Citizen is the military. It is from the ranks of Citizens that the officer core of the Empire is drawn. Citizens are only about 5% of the total population. *'Peons:' The average working Joe. The lower 75% of the population carries the greatest load. They work at substandard wages, or slaves will be brought in. They live in vast impersonal housing, and on food rations provided by the Peers. They are taught that if you work hard you life will improve. The road to citizenship is expensive, and the average Peon will never see it. However that chance is there and the vast majority keep working toward that goal, and buying tickets in the Citizenship lottery. The other method for gaining citizenship is enlistment in the military. Peons that complete a 20 year term of service are granted citizenship at the end of that term. *'Slaves:' Slaves are only 20% of the population in the Trantorian Empire, but their economic impact is vast. The slave population does the worse jobs at a subsistence existence. While outwardly they live no differently than Peons what they lack are any choice in where they live, who they marry or what they do. A Slave can be worked to death at the whim of its master. Punishments are draconian and swift. Slavery does not exist in every corner of the Empire. Several First Peers have tallied the cost and realized that Peons are cheaper and more docile than slaves, and manumitted the entire slave populations of their worlds. Their lives are not changed to any great degree, but they at least own themselves. Relations *'Ferengi Trade Association:' The Ferengi are making moves in this direction. As of yet there is no formal contact. *'Klingon Empire:' The Trantorian Empire is aware of the Kingons, but has no formal contact as of yet. *'Kolgari Region:' Trantor doesn't yet recognize these kingdoms as a separate entity from the B-UFP. They will sow further dissension and unrest to keep everyone around them off balance once they are aware of them. *'Kurr Association:' The Trantorians have made contact with the Kurr after the Zak joined the Kurr Association to avoid being over run by the Empire. Relation are strained due to the Kurr intervention. At least most of the Zak incursions have stopped, and the Kurr offer no protection to the pirates. Right now the Kurr is too large a bite to attempt. That and there considerable allies are to be taken into account. *'Romulan Star Empire:' The Trantorian Empire and the Romulan Star Empire are barely aware of each other. The Trantorian Empire maintains a consular operation at STB-600 as do the Romulans. This is the only contact. They nod at each other at receptions and wonder what the eventual war will look like. *'The Vargr:' The only contact with the Vargar has been a few pirate raids from extremely far flung units. The Empire is studying the situation while pursuing and smashing any raiders. They are unaware of the chaotic nature of the Vargar Extents. *'UFP:' The Federation has been making friendly overtures to the Trantorian Empire. This far they have been returned in a non-committal fashion. Frankly, some people thing the Far Sector is a ripe plum for the taking. While the core of the Federation might be strong, it is far away. The report of General Carrus on his less than glorious encounter with the Dolphin class USS Abraham Dannon has been lost in the shuffle. *'The Zhodani:' A state of declared war exists between the Zhodani and every political unit that shares a border with them. To date the war has been one of containment with the single demand that the Zhodani release all races they have under psionic subjection, and cease to subject any one else to their polices of psionic tyranny. As of yet Trantor has not joined this war. However they watch it with interest. Notable Members *'Eorgegai Lavo Mecurium:' the First Emperor of the Stars Eorgegai Mecurium a gentleman farmer was instrumental in the overthrow of the Angleish rule of Trantor. Trantor was one of the founding colonies of the Angleish Empire, and good Trantorians considered themselves Angleish subjects to the last. Miss-communication and bad polices on the part of the Angleish Senate and King caused a rift in the relations between the Angleish an their Trantorian subjects. Trantor rebelled, and in the process took a number of important colonies with it. The focus shifted from Angle to Trantor. The home world is a forgotten backwater, the former colony the center of the Universe. *'Emperor Eorgegai Frutex II' Considered by many to be sure proof that the Frutex line is coming to an end this son of Eorgegai Frutex I is less than a stirring success. The bungled conquest of the primitive Iwak and the increasing number of laws that incriminate criticism of him are a sure sign that his assassination and the instillation of a new line where in order. It took a civil war to move him out. *'Minister of War Onalddai Spiritous Campus' Considered the chief toady of the Emperor he has made countless excuses for the Emperor's less than successful campaigns. Currently a "guest" of the Federation, he is jailed for piracy. The Empire has a price on his head. *'Minister of the Inquisition Ohnjai Fraxious Septum' The most hated man in the Empire Ohngai Septum is the chief enforcer of the will of Arribai Aqusauria. This sinister and slimy individual is said to enjoy an hands on approach to his work in the prosecution and punishment of dissidents. "I love to see a mistaken man become a true patriot, even if that takes a mind wipe." A usual for such slime he managed ot survive the coup and civil war to retain his post. History Trantor burst forth on the Interstellar scene some 800 years ago. In that time they have made and absorbed allies, conquered anyone getting in their way and taken anything they have not been given in the name of Freedom. If you are a citizen of Trantor life is grand. You are rich, compared to the majority of the Empire, well housed and well fed. Entertainment is next to free, plentiful and varied. If you are not so fortunate to be a citizen, your life is an endless grind of supporting that citizen's life. In spite of this each and every person works to become that citizen. It is possible, and even lowly transport workers have risen to the status of Emperor Hope, however faint, shines in the eyes of the ambitious. The main road to power is the military. The Imperial Star Forces sail their mile long ships in enforcement of the Pax Trantoria. There is always another fight, a rebellion to put down or a new world to show reason to. Plenty of opportunity for a man with a strong will and a strong stomach. Military The position of the military in Trantorian society cannot be underestimated. While the Emperor might rule it is the military that is the force behind his edicts. The military is divided into fleets. Each fleet is self contained having the Naval forces, Marines, assault ships, and logistical support it requires to operate. Fleets are often funded and commanded by First Peers. They owe only minimal loyalty to the Emperor and will more often than not follow their paycheck in a dispute among the First Peers. Science and exploration, if funded at all, are usually the province of private parties that charter out an older ship for a specific mission. There is no end of people that want to get a ship for this or that private venture. There is a limit to the number of available vessels however. Promotion and power within the military structure is based mostly on merit, except at the highest levels. Recruits will often enter a fleet at adulthood and remain in that fleet for twenty five to thirty years. The fleet commander on the other hand might be Daddy's brightest boy who is still wet behind the ears. Smart commanders give general orders and let their experienced officers fulfill them. Stupid commanders often fall out an airlock. The best commanders are those that Daddy placed in War College at the right age and have come up through the ranks. They have earned the respect of their fleets and understand the business. Within a given Fleet you have a number of Departments. In addition there are a number of extra fleet departments within the Trantorian Navy. Naval Command All officers of the Navy are not created equally. While the War College exists and it has a long and proud tradition, the Golden Rule applies here as it does in civilian society. It is possible to buy yourself a commission, even command of an entire Fleet, if you are paying for it. (see above). There is a trititanium ceiling for all Naval personnel. No enlisted sailor will ever be made an officer unless he can buy in, or get to the War College (also buying in). Race has nothing to do with it. Members of almost every race in the Empire have served as officers of every rank. All are certainly welcome to enlist in the Naval forces. Ranks follow their land military tradition. Generals rather than Admirals and so forth. Marine Command All Imperial ground forces are considered Marines. Only local planetary forces are considered an "Army" Unless there is an outbreak of war on a planet the Marines spend most of their time training and policing for the Navy. Marines make a point that there are no slackards in Marine uniform. While Marine officers can and do clean up better than the Navy, each and every man can shoulder a blaster rifle and fight beside the Grunts. This is a matter for great pride to Marines. Scout Force The fleet scouts are the closest thing the Trantorians have to explorers in the Federation sense. The Tri-view show staring the dashing Captain Amesjai Templum and his scout ship crew have made a reputation for dash and derring-do for the Scout service with the public at large. The show is far from the truth. The Scouts are a quick way to a lonely death for many a man. The verve and dash that Scouts have is mostly a case of "Eat, drink and be merry, for tomorrow we must die." Logistical Command Dull as dirt but necessary. Logistical command attracts those that are not looking for adventure, but looking to survive their term of service. Logistics consists of the older enlisted men and officers that are comfortable where they are, and kids looking for a quick way out into the services with some dash and verve, like the Scouts. Inquisitorial Office The Inquisitors are the secret police of the Empire. While they are more usually seen in their civilian role there is a military branch of the service as well. With the divided loyalty of the Fleets it is important for the Emperor to keep his fingers on the pulse of the military. Inquisitors have full discretion in who they arrest, interrogate, or conduct surveillance against. Indeed it is a crime to withhold information from an inquisitor. While Inquisitors have the use of torture it seldom comes up. After all, no one wants to be accused of withholding information. Most people volunteer information freely. So much to the point that Inquisitors are left trying to sort the wheat from the chaff. Unlike many secret police organizations enjoying the work is not encouraged. Indeed officers are expected to leave the office at the office. What is desired is a soulless efficiency in enforcing loyalty to the Empire. For the most part, outside of a few closet sadists, they get it Some people who have had experience with this machine of enforcement and the more usual gang of sadists thugs prefer the thugs. They find the thugs at least behave in a way you can understand compared to the part time sociopaths that are the typical inquisitor. Trantor Star Forces: Ship and Tactics Trantorian ships are spindles with tours shaped warp drives usually located a two thirds of the way down the ship. War ships are sleek spindles, transports are fat spindles or even cylinders with similar drives. Trantorians like big. The favored warship is a mile long spindle bristling with weapons. The tactic of Trantorian warfare involved firing volleys of missiles at long range and fending off volleys of missiles with point defense weapons and at the last resort shields. Trantorian missiles are larger and more sluggish than photon torpedoes, but work in much the same principles. The Trantorians do have a missile with a warp sustainer unit, but it is too bulky to fire from the standard mounts. Point defense is handled by small rapid fire phasers that do not have the sustained firepower to hurt capital ships, but would slaughter anything fighter-like in minutes. With the threat of the Federation now clear the Empire has been working to increase speed and has added heavy beam weapons. Recent events at Jocard have prove that Trantorian ships are still susceptible to the Federation style of maneuver warfare. Category:Political Units Category:Epiphany Trek